fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakamura Izumi
Nakamura Izumi Nakamura Izumi [Nakamura Izumi] is one of the three and third Character in Movie Star Pretty Cure. She is childhood best friends with Hoshikawa Kelly and Aoiumi Michuru. She loves action movies, the top best player of Baseball in Private Negai Junior High School and always takes care of her little sister and even babysit her. Her fairy partner and mascot is Action and her Cure Ego is Cure Action The Pretty Cure of Action and Thunder. Appearance Izumi has yellow eyes with short Dark Yellow hair with a small ponytail and and x on one of her lines. She wears a Yellow t-shirt with the number 12 on it, she wears Green Brownish shorts, white socks and orange shoes. As Cure Action, she wears a Yellow and green sparkling top, with 4 curly sleeves, her hair becomes gold and larger. She wears a dark blue skirt with a bow on the back. She is packed with Action who is her Pre Pendant, Wears two 3 spiky bands and white boots with 2 recgtangles. Personality Izumi is a passionate young girl who cares about her friends and her sister. Whenever Isuzu is feeling sad or lonely, she always cheers her up by watching a movie or doing fun stuff. She is Kind, Caring and sometimes blow a fuse when Action is messing with her. Cure Action The Power of Action and Thunder, I'm Cure Action [Akushon to kaminari no chikara, Kyua Akushon] Cure Action is the Cure ego of Izumi she transforms with Action as her Pre Pendant and shouts Pretty Cure Lights Camera Dress-up. Attacks ''' Pretty Cure Action Lightning- Cure Action's first attack Pretty Cure Action Barrier- Cure Action's second attack Pretty Cure Action Thunderbolt- Cure Action's third attack Pretty Cure Action Embrace- Cure Action's fourth attack Pretty Cure Action Spark Machine Gun- Cure Action's Fifth attack Pretty Cure Rainbow Escalation- the group's first attack Pretty Cure Princess Rainbow Escalation- the group's second attack Pretty Cure Grand Miracle Escalation- the group's third and powerful attack Pretty Cure Dragon Lightning Spiral- Cure Action's Action Mode attack '''Action Mode The amazing action and the awesome power of thunder and lightning, I'm Cure Action Action Mode [Odorokubeki kodo to kaminari to inazuma no subarashi pawa, Kyua Akushon, Akushon Modo] Action Mode is the mode form that Izumi can use. She transforms by powering up her Pre Charm, and shouts Action power up and say Pretty Cure Lights, Camera Dress-up Action Courage. Her main attack is Pretty Cure Dragon Lightning Spiral. Songs A Lovely Action The Maiden's Sky Action Action and Camera's Ganblace Cure Camera Thunderbolt of Courage Duets Lights Camera Action Movie Star Pretty Cure A Movie Star Rainbow Cure Lights and Camera The Light Of Hope Cure Lights and Camera Smile's Love Cure Lights' 'Etymology' Izumi means spring or fountain Nakamura means village in the middle Together they make spring village in the middle or Fountain village in the Middle Relationship * Hoshikawa Kelly- one of her childhood best friends. They love to play baseball with each other since they were kids and when Michuru of Kelly are bad at it she helps them out. * Aoiumi Michuru- one of her childhood best friends. Even though Michuru is bad at playing sports, she helps her out along with Kelly. And even if she or Kelly are stuck at any subject in school, she helps them out. * Action- her fairy partner and mascot * Nakamura Isuzu- her sister Trivia Gallery Visit gallery References Category:Yellow Cures Category:Orange Cures